Chocolate, White and Dark, and Raspberries
by Naive Goth
Summary: Marik Ishtar, a Hikari, a light. My only Light. I love him dearly, but there is nothing I can do to tell him this. Yet. MarikxOC


A/N: Yes, this is what Yami dragged me off to do. Apparently he doesn't like my focus on him. (See the end of The Analysis of Yugi Motou). This is a Tribute to Marik, and my newly re-founded obsession with him. It starts like a story Forbidden Love by Roguex17. Also, in many animes a nosebleed is a site gag for over excited males. Supposedly the blood rushes to their head and the pressure causes a nose bleed.

**Chocolate, White and Dark, and Raspberries:**

_Marik Ishtar, a Hikari, a light. My only Light. I love him dearly, but there is nothing I can do to tell him this. Yet._

Marik Ishtar, a Hikari, a Light. My only Light. I love him dearly, but there is nothing I can do to tell him this.

Marik, forgive me. I'm about to embarrass you.

_Marik didn't know who this girl was. She was a blur of chocolate, white and dark, and raspberry kisses. They were in his room, on his bed, and he was shirtless. He couldn't tell what she was wearing. But her chest was the same color as her face, still a blur._

_"Who are you?" he whispered between tantalizing kisses. She trailed her mout up his cheek, towards his head, and licked his ear. He shivered._

_"You don't remember?" she whispered into it. He reached deep into her soft hair, a tangle of dark chocolate._

_"Of course not, I've never meet anyone like you," he whispered back._

_She lowered her hands to his pants and began to mess with the buckle. His lilac eyes widened slightly and he moved to push her away. She moved with no contact made._

_"What's wrong Marik?" she asked, her eyes shining. They were green, like two stones set into her sculpted head. Her hands were still moving quickly with his pants._

_"Tell me who you are first," he said in a commanding voice, against his instincts. He gasped suddenly when a cold hand grasped his member. It began to stiffen more so._

_"I'm your friend, Marik," she replied. She leaned down towards his manhood and..._

Marik let out a yelp, relaxing at all only once he realized it was his alarm clock. He punched it with his fist and sat panting in bed. He held his head in his hands, and stared at the bed covers.

"Marik-sama?" came Odion's voice. Marik looked up. "Are you all right? I heard you scream and-"

"No, I'm fine," he said. He thought of telling Odion it was just a wet dream, but dismissed it almost instantly. Odion didn't need to know, brother or not. Odion nodded.

"If you're sure," he pulled back, and closed the door. Marik pulled aside the covers, and gaped at the hard result of his dream. He swore and went to take a shower.

Marik got out of the shower and reached for a towel, stopping when he saw his reflection in the full-length mirror. He was hairless save for his head. He was well-toned, and well-tanned. He was overly beautiful. He began to scrutinize himself. Too girlish, wrists too thin. Ankles too. He turned. And the scar, of course. He scowled at himself. His face was set at an interesting angle, his chin was too sharp...

Emerald Kizmet Was thinking erotic thoughts in the shower about her favorite anime character when fate decided to screw around with her.

Emerald stepped out of the shower, and gapped. There, scrutinizing himself in the mirror with a scowl on his face, was THE Marik Ishtar. She rubbed her eyes once, then turned crimson as she noticed he was naked _TOO_.

Marik blinked and stopped. There was that girl from his dream, in clear cut detail, standing behind him, reflected in the mirror, naked. He stared at her reflection for a moment and she stared back. Slowly he turned around and, felt an explosion of warmth both below the belt and above the mouth.

"Sweet Ra! Marik!" She cried, lunging forward. He stumbled back into the mirror. "Your nose is bleeding!" she grabbed it and pinched it between her fingers. He blinked. "Lean your head forward, or it'll trickle down your throat," she commanded. He growled.

"It's not gonna stop with you standing over me _naked_," he snapped. She let go, and there was a spurt of blood. He immediately pinched it himself.

"Get out," he said bitterly. She blinked.

"Naked?" He nodded, then shook his head, then groaned.

"I don't know, nor do I care. Just get out," he said, snatching the only towel in the room and wrapping it around his waist with one hand.

She pouted, and left, entering into his bedroom. He sighed and went to take a cold shower.

Marik entered his room having nearly convinced himself that the girl was a figment of his imagination. That hope was quickly dismissed when he saw a girl sitting on his bed in his battle city clothes. Even his jewelry, though it fit her loosely. Marik just kinda stared, and found his thoughts drifting back to his dream.

She spoke after a moment. "Uh, Marik? You're turning red...? Is that even possible?".

Marik scowled. "Why are you wearing my clothes?" he snapped. She grinned.

"Don't they look great on me?" She stood and modeled them. Marik gulped. They did. Especially how the half-zipped vest half-showed her breasts. Marik strode over and zipped up the vest the rest of the way. She blinked. "What? I don't like it zipped up that much," and she partially unzipped it. So began the zipping war.

After a good five minutes Marik swore and went to slap her, then stopped. There was a knock on the door. She had winced, bracing for the impact, but nothing came.

"Marik?" came Ishizu's voice. "It's about time to head to the air port."

"Just a minute Ishizu," he said, then lowered his hand. "Look," he hissed quietly. "Tell me who you are, how you got in my bathroom, and WHY THE HELL you're wearing my clothes and I might spare you." The girl suddenly looked honestly scared.

"Um... Emerald Kizmet, or Em, I have no idea, and there's nothing else to wear?" she tried meekly. He sighed, took a step back, and began to rub his temples, trying to think of what to do. She meekly spoke up. "Uh, Mr. Ishtar, sir? Are you a crazed maniac right now or just annoyed with me?"

He shot her a questioning look. "...Just annoyed," he said finally. She let out a sigh of relief. She paused.

"Would you like me to leave so you can get dressed?" she asked. He blinked, noticed he was still technically naked, and swore as the dream came creeping back to him again.

"Get out," he commanded. She began to head towards the hallway. "Hold up!" he called. She stopped, and glanced at him. "Wait in the bathroom, I don't want Ishizu or Odion seeing you yet," he said. She nodded, and headed to the bathroom without question, his bangles dangling.


End file.
